An increasing number of portable electronic devices are being used for everyday purposes such as viewing movies, listening to audio, reading books, receiving directions and communicating with others. As such, users are seeking devices that are increasingly smaller and/or more lightweight. The ability to continue to reduce the form factor of many of today's devices is somewhat limited, however, as the devices typically include components such as processors and batteries that limit the minimum size and weight of the device. While the size of a battery is continuously getting smaller, the operational or functional time of these smaller batteries is often insufficient for many users. Once the battery charge is depleted, the batteries in a portable device must typically be recharged, which limits use of the portable device as it is connected to a fixed power source (e.g., power cord plugged into an electrical outlet, charger plugged into car). In addition to limiting the usage range, the charging cord is often messy in appearance.